


Practice Makes Perfect

by hollyheadharper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AND GAY, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Ginny is Awkward, DaphGin, F/F, Femslash, Gryffindor/Slytherin, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Inter-House Relationships, Inter-class relationships, Mirror Mirror On The Wall, Romance, Talking to mirror, whos the gayest of them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyheadharper/pseuds/hollyheadharper
Summary: For the past few days, Ginny had been practicing asking out her crush in front of the mirror. Right now, she stood in front of the mirror to one of the public girl's restrooms while no one was using it. However, there were some problems.The first problem was that Daphne Greengrass was better than her in every single way.The second problem was that her mirror could talk back to her, and tried to give her advice, which, frankly, stressed out Ginny even more.





	

“Hi, Greengrass- or, Daphne, whichever you would prefer for me to call you, after all, you barely know me and you’re from one of the most respected families in the wizarding world, and I’m just a blood traitor, so if you don’t want me to use your first name then-“  
“Stop that, dear, rambling will get you nowhere! She'll be swayed by confidence, not… whatever this is.”  
Ginny huffed, pausing in her pacing for a moment to glare at her mirror.  
For the past few days, Ginny had been practicing asking out her crush in front of the mirror. Right now, she stood in front of the mirror to one of the public girl's restrooms while no one was using it. However, there were some problems.  
The first problem was that Daphne Greengrass was better than her in every single way. She had golden locks that cascaded down her shoulders in a beautiful curtain, piercing ocean eyes that would cause any man or woman to kneel before her, and she held herself in such a beautiful and graceful way that Ginny wondered how anyone could be not entirely in love with her. Even aside physical appearances, Daphne Greengrass was much more powerful and influential than her-she wad from the Greengrass family, the most powerful and wealthy neutral family in the wizarding world, and Ginny was….a Weasley.  
The second problem was that her mirror could talk back to her, and tried to give her advice, which, frankly, stressed out Ginny even more.  
“Come on, now,” her reflection chided. “Let's start back from the top.”  
Ginny scowled and stared into the eyes of her reflection. She wanted confidence, eh? “Daphne Greengrass,” said Ginny, in the biggest bravado she could manage, “Come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend! Or else!”  
“Is the ‘or else’ necessary?” the mirror sighed. “This is a date, not a hostage situation. Just be honest”  
“Ugh,” Ginny rolled her eyes, before turning back to her reflection.  
“Daphne Greengrass, let’s date, because I’m gay for you- well, actually, I’m bisexual- and I want to smell your hair and give you flowers and kiss you a lot. Because you're pretty.”  
“Not quite so blunt, dear,” her mirror said carefully. “Try again.”  
Ginny sighed. Let’s see…if she’s going to be speaking to a member of the Greengrass family, she should act like it. She straightened her back, arched her chin, and made firm eye contact with her reflection.  
“Member of the Greengrass family, I would greatly appreciate it if you would accompany me to Hogsmeade this upcoming Saturday. It would bring me great joy and would be an honor to be with you.”  
“Don’t be so formal.”  
“Eyyy, babe,” Ginny grinned, using a fake American accent. “Howboutchu come with me on, like, a date, y'know? Radical!”  
“That’s too casual.”  
Frustrated, Ginny slammed her hands on the sink, glaring at the mirror.  
“Fine!” she snapped. “What am I supposed to do, then? I can’t act nervous, I can't act confident, I can't act honest, I can't act formal, I can't act casual! What am I supposed to act like?!”  
Suddenly, she heard the click of one of the stalls behind her. Mortified, she listened to it open, dreading to see who had been listening to this conversation.  
“Here’s an idea,” said a sickeningly familiar, poised voice. “Why don’t you just act like yourself?”  
Ginny spun her head around to see none other than Daphne Greengrass herself, staring at her amusedly.  
“Oh, Merlin, I didn’t mean-“  
“Shut up,” Daphne interrupted her. “Didn't you have something to say to me?”  
There was a pause as Ginny opened and closed her mouth, face red, trying to remember how to speak.  
“Daphne Greengrass…” she said slowly, “will you go on a date with me?”  
“I don’t see why not,” she replied smoothly. With impressive grace, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and began to walk out of the bathroom. Just before pushing the door open, she stopped, and spoke again. “Although, let me arrange the date. There's somewhere I want to take you.”  
And with that, she left, leaving Ginny standing in the middle of the bathroom, wondering what the he’ll just happened.  
“Close your mouth, hon,” she heard the mirror chide. “You’re going to catch flies.”


End file.
